The power of love
by Georgia432
Summary: My first fanfic- follows the lives of all of TMI's favourite characters after city of glass. Clary and Jace can finally call themselves a couple however they did not expect so much drama not only from friends and family but from some unlikely enemies. well I suck at summaries, but hopefully you'll like the story :)


**Hey guys, so this is my first ever story. I'm still learning my way around the site and I know this story may seem pointless but I have so ideas I hope you'll love, just give me a chance to get into it and I'm sure you'll love it. So, I love Clace and this story is centred around them. So be prepared to see alot of them.**

**i should say this is set after City of Glass, literally just after they have battle with Valentine. (If you haven't read book three, don't read this fanfic) Apart from that everything is pretty much self explained. Jace may seem kinda out of character depending on your opinion of him. But that's just how I see him. Anyway, enough of me talking. Enjoy :)**

It had been 2 days since the battle in Idris. Leaving most members of the clave to solve all unresolved problems and finally sign the Jace and Clary like expected were asked to give their own rendition of the death of Valentine. They agreed that neither the clave or the council needed to know they had witnessed the angle Raziel kill Valentine and bring Jace back from the dead. So lied their ass's off, explaining that Jace rescued Clary and killed Valentine. Nobody questioned either Clary or Jace's story. Either they believed them or were to scared to disagree against Jace.

Clary was still the talk of Alicante after creating the rune that let downworlders be bound to shadow hunters and saved all of Idris. After countless hours with the Clave, proving she was no threat to them with the help of the Lightwoods, Luke, Jocelyn and Magnus, Clary was given permission to leave Alicante at her will.

That very next day the accords were signed and everyone began celebrating again. Maryse and Robert decided they were ready to return home to New York and hoped to forget everything that had happened. After the death of Max neither Mr or Mrs Lightwood felt like celebrating so chose to head back home as soon as the accords were complete and they were no longer needed.

Jocelyn and Luke were always together, with so much time apart the situation was understandable so no one was judgmental when they kissed in public. Clary for one didn't mind because whenever Luke was near she seemed happy and content and for the first time in her in Clary's life she seemed complete. They also decided to return home only a day later than the Lightwoods family in hope they could begin there life together. Both Clary and Jocelyn made plans to move in with Luke as soon as they returned. Not only because they were Inlove but because Clary's home was still a explosion site from when Jocelyn was first taken.

Clary and Jace both wanted to stay in Idris for a little while longer because it was so calm and neither had the energy to fight with their parents so went along with the situation. They spent the next few days together, since hearing they were never siblings they began to date officially. Every morning Jace picked Clary up at Amati's door were they spent the day together. Nobody questioned them dating because everyone had seen what they had been through together and didn't want to wreck their first chance at being happy In so long. However Clary never mentioned to either her mom or Luke that herself and Jace were dating because she had a feeling her mum especially wasn't to fond of her dating Jace.

The day the Lightwoods returned home Jace pleaded with Clary to come with him but she refused saying it would just make her mum hate him even more if she new she had run off with him. So he gave in after hours of trying and returned back to the institute without Clary.

The next day Clary made her way through the portal and after dumping her bags in Luke's apartment she quickly hurried to the institute were she came across Magnus and Alec arguing over something in the dinning room.

Clary:

I felt rather awkward standing in the doorway as Magnus screamed at Alec to stop talking crazy, after a minute or two I made myself known."Hey, am I interrupting?"

Both men turned towards me and while both looked worried and angry Magnus swiftly turned his face into a smile. "Hello Darling, no you were not interrupting. I was just trying to convince Alec that he needs a fashion makeover" Magnus scowled at Alec. "Don't you agree?"

This was uncharted territory, do I agree with Magnus on his fashion advice and risk upsetting Alec or do the opposite and risk upsetting Magnus instead "where's Jace?" Came out of my mouth as I decided staying clear of the question would probably work better.

"In his room" Alec responded snapping into a surprisingly calm tone.

"Thank you" I responded and made my exist I exited the room I herd Magnus continue the argument again and began to speed up so he wouldn't think to come after me and drag me into his fashion dramas. I remembered were Jace's room was and found it within knocking on the door I herd a ruff response.

"Come in" I quickly opened the door to see Jace lying on his bed, book in his hand and wearing black denim jeans and a simple grey button up shirt. He quickly raised his head from the book and his golden eyes shone into mine. "Hi sweety" he said as he dropped the book and sat up properly. I continued my way to the bed and sat beside him.

"Hey, what were you reading" I asked staring into his eyes as he smiled and read the title from the books cover.

"Great Expectations, from what Alec has tolled me it's pretty good and he has a bet that I won't get past the second chapter" he smirked and looked back at me.

"I've read it, it's super depressing but it is pretty good. Where are you up too?"

"Page 6" he responded as if he was proud.

"You've got along way to go,shall I leave you to it?" He laughed and put his arm around my waist. Instantly my heart began to beat faster than it already was, like it always did when I saw Jace.

"The only way I'm letting you leave now, is if I come with you" he laughed resting his forehead onto mine. Causing me to giggle at his happiness caused by me. "How are you?"

"Great" I responded as my voice began to shake. I new if i said anymore Jace would notice my voice was uneven from him touching me. He leaned his head forward and grazed his lips over mine. I raised my head as to continue the kiss and he responded by placing his hands on the sides of my face and pressing his lips into mine. The kiss quickly became passionate as I wrapped my arms around his neck entwining my hands at the back of his neck, I could feel myself tugging on his neck as to bring him closer.

Just then he pulled away and looked into my eyes "my Clary" he whispered and I smiled because I new I was his and he was mine and that we would never leave each other. "Promise me you'll never leave me, you'll never let me go?" As much as I loved this side of Jace that let all his emotions run out, that he only showed this side to me made it even more special. It still stunned me that he thought I would ever leave him.

"Jace whatever gave you the insane idea I would ever leave you?" I said as he rested his forehead back on mine, still holding my face.

"I worry sometimes, that one day you'll wake up and figure out you can do better and leave me. And I can't handle that Clary I can't live without you-"

I cut him off quickly "Jace, I swear I will never leave your side, ever. You are the only one I want and ever will. I couldn't imagine being without you and when I do it scares the hell out of me." I began to mumble because the thought of Jace leaving me pressed on my mind.

"Clary I could never leave you. Your my Clary. The girl I loved from the moment I met and till the day I die" I smiled at that and kissed him again. Stronger this time, as though if I could reassure him I would never leave him by kissing him with all my strength. He smiled before pushing me down on the bed and climbing on top of me and kissing me deeper as I fell against the cushion. He leaned on his elbows to stop his weight crushing me as I raised my arms to lock around his neck again. "I love you" he whispered resting his lips on mine before resuming kissing me.

Just then the door flew open revealing a slightly bewildered Alec who quickly turned away when he saw Jace lying on top of me "Dude, A sign post on the door would of been good!" Alec exclaimed.

"Maybe the fact my door was shut wasn't clear enough" he growled rolling of me and onto the right side of the bed. "Knocking is also a good way to avoid these types of situations."

"Hi Clary" Alec said waving to me as though he was just seeing me. He obviously didn't know how to answer Jace's questioned. I blushed bright red before responding with a wave.

"Alec you better have a hell of a good reason for interrupting us" it was a demand more than a question. As Alec looked at the ground I figured the reason wasn't good enough.

"Fine, I'll leave" he said moving to the door. "But please next time put a locking rune on the door before you do-"he waved his hand at us both. "That" he finished with and left.

"Sorry" Jace apologised " maybe a locking rune would be a good idea" he smirked realising that this situation could become a regular occurrence. I nodded and he continued to the door with his stele from his bedside table. Jace climbed back onto the bed and we resumed what we were doing before we removed each other's clothes and you can imagine what happened next...

That next morning I woke up to a faint kissing on my shoulder. After turning over a few seconds later i saw Jace staring down at me "hey beautiful" he smiled and kissed my cheek. He then wrapped his arms over my waist and asked me if I fancied lunch.

"Jace, I just woke up and I thought breakfast came before lunch?" I smiled up at him.

"It usually does although not at 1 in the afternoon" he joked and I quickly turned over and saw the red digital letters '1:03' I slammed my head into the pillow and closed my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked in a hurt tone. "If you want breakfast so badly I'll go make you some pancakes"

I opened my eyes and looked at him with a sad expression."Jace I tolled my mum I'd be back by eleven"

"So your only a few hours late, surely she'll understand" jace hugged me tighter and I cooled down abit at the warmth in his touch.

Then replied "Eleven o'clock at night" he looked at me with the same worry I felt.

"Oh, em. That may have been the reason Alec came in then" I pieced the puzzle together.

"Probably"

"Come on, get dressed maybe if you get there soon she won't be as angry" he gently pushed me, as to say 'come on let's move' I had a feeling that he knew whether he had gotten me back another hour later my mum would be just as angry as she would returning home now. But I was enjoying how much Jace cared about the yelling I was about to go through.

"I dowt that" I chuckled. I went to get up out of the bed when I realised I wasn't wearing any clothes."Jace were are my clothes?" He turned me over in his hold and grinned.

"On the floor were you left them" I then figured out he was grinning because he new I would have to get out of bed to get them. I looked at him with pure hatred before pushing myself out of over to my clothes and rushing to the bathroom. I herd Jace whistle as I slammed the bathroom door shut.

After making myself look reasonably presentable I returned to the bedroom were Jace sat on the bed, clothed now. Reading his book. "What should I say to her if she asks were I've been?"

"Tell her the truth" he said as though it was obvious.

"Jace I haven't even tolled her were dating, I don't think she likes you much either and I don't think she'd like the fact I didn't come home because I was sleeping in the same bed as a boy" I said as I pulled on my left shoe.

"Well then tell her you were having a sleepover with Isabell" that actually sounded like a good excuse. And I knew Jace had figured out he was right. "Thank you, I liked my idea too" at this I rolled my eyes which seemed to suffice as a answer, as I did not have to compliment him. "Now come on I'll take you home"

"Shall we just portal home, it'd be a lot easier" I said knowing this time I was right.

"Great idea, why don't you get started on that and I'll go tell Alec and Iz were we're of too" he then passed me his Steele that sat on his bedside table, along with a peck on the cheek and a wink as he exited the room. I still wondered how I came to deserve him.

Minutes later I was done with the portal and awaiting Jace's return, I began thinking up a excuse to give my mum on why I was home so late. Not that i didn't like Jace's idea, it still left a cap as to why I didn't call her to let her know I was sleeping over. Just then in walked my Jace. "Ready?" I questioned.

"I guess as ready as I'll ever be, I still hate taking you home?" I knew were Jace was going with this as his words came out as more of a question. He had this sad and lost expression as though he had lost something important.

"I'll be back tomorrow, I have to go help mum revive our old apartment and explain why I'm ridiculously late home" I stared at Jace's still sad expression, so I added "I promise I'll text you in an hour or so, ok?" At this he recovered some of his usual expression, however still had a lonely look. I quickly walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist buried my face in his chest as he returned the gesture wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I love you" he answered in a muffled tone as he buried his head in my fiery red hair.

"I love you too" I returned before breaking away from him and adding "come on I have to go now" At that we quickly rushed into the now shrinking portal and found ourselves at my apartment door. Jace was quick to steady me as I wobbled on my feet from the exiting the portal. "I'm never going to get used to that" I mumbled. I herd Jace chuckle as he turned me around in his grasp.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" It came as more of a plea than a question so I quickly accepted his offer as I unlocked the door. As we walked inside I noticed everything looked tidy considering this was were I had my first demon encounter.

"Mum,mum I'm back" I called as to reassure her I wasn't a burglar. As I said that I herd loud banging and heavy footsteps from the kitchen coming our way. I glanced at Jace who had a slightly flustered expression. He quickly took my hand probably reading my own.

Just then a distinctly familiar voice bellowed from the hallway "CLARISSA ADELE FRAY, WERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" I flinched at the anger in her voice as a very angry red head reached the living room. Holding a dish cloth in one hand and a very sharp looking knife in the other, paired with a very angry and infuriated expression. I could here Jace's gulp from behind me. Well this was going to be fun...

**well guys that's the first chapter, I hope you like it. Please review. If you do like it I'll continue the sTory because I wanna write things you'll love, I also have some ideas for AU TMI fanfics but I'll se how this is recieved first. Anywho, if you like it be sure to tell me and I will continue. See ya :)**


End file.
